Niezapowiedziani goście
by Vegetable of Darkness
Summary: Piraci. Bezwartościowe śmieci. Wcielenie, wszystkiego, czego Ace nienawidzi. Przyczyna wszystkiego, co w jego życiu poszło nietak. Teraz, po 13 latach, znowu się pojawiają. Nic dobrego z tego nie wyjdzie...


Hej :) To opowiadanie jest napisanie przeze mnie, Vegetable of Darkness i moją koleżankę, BluePhoenix0101. Biorąc pod uwagę fakt, że pisałyśmy i poprawiałyś my to przez dobre cztery godziny (nie biorąc pod uwagę tego, jak ona to długo tłumaczyłą), mamy nadzieję, że jest wartę przeczytania!

Opowiadanie jest przetłumaczone z języka anigielskiego przez BluePhoenix0101. Za niedługo pojawi się również wersja niemiecka. Za błedy serdecznie przepraszamy!

...

-Mamo, popatrz! Czaszka! Na fladze tamtego statku jest czaszka- czteroletni Ace wykrzyknął, obracając się w stronę Rouge z podekscytowanym uśmiechem na twarzy. -Czy to są ci piraci, o których mi kiedyś mówiłaś?

-Gdzie, kochanie?- Kobieta popatrzyła na swojego syna. Miała ona długie, falowane blond włosy, a jej oczy zdradzały strach.

-Tam!- Ace wskazał palcem w kierunku ambrazury. Rouge podeszła do niej.

-Gdzie? Nadal ich nie widzę.- Kiedy jednak zobaczyła, zrobiła krok do tyłu.

BUM

Nagły wybuch spowodował, że statek zaczął się bujać. Ace obrócił się w stronę matki, a na jego twarzy widać było oszołomienie.

-Co się dzieje?! Mamo, czemu statek się buja?!- wykrzyknął w panice.

BUM

Moc wybuchu spowodowała, że Ace potknął się o krzesło i spadł na drewnianą podłogę. Gdzie przed chwilą była ambrazura, teraz była duża dziura w ścianie. Woda wpływała do środka małego pomieszczenia, w którym się znajdowali.

-M-mamo!- Ace wykrzyknął, rozglądając się w poszukiwaniu matki pomiędzy latającym pyłem i kawałkami drewna. -G-gdzie jesteś?! Co się dzieje?!

Ace zobaczył parę nóg wystającą spod stołu. Biały obrus zasłaniał resztę ciała jego matki i czerwony kolor zaczynał się rozprzestrzeniać po materiale. Przerażony chłopiec zrozumiał, że to krew.

Ace rzucił się na buty, które pamiętał, że miała ubrane jego mama. Serce waliło mu w piersi. Zrzucił ze stołu obrus i, jak tylko mógł, przesunął stół na bok. Widząc nieruchome ciało matki, nie stracił ani sekundy zanim złapał jej ramię i zaczął nią potrząsać.

-M-mamo! O-obudź się! To nie jest śmieszne! Wstań Musimy iść!- Nie było odpowiedzi. Dopiero wtedy Ace całkowicie oglądnął okaleczone ciało jej okaleczone ciało.

Nie miała szczęki i jej sukienka, która wcześniej miała jasnoniebieski kolor teraz była poplamiona czerwienią. Szyja Rouge została rozdarta przez siłę, z jaką ją uderzyła ją kula armatnia i Ace widział jej kręgosłup. Szybko rzucił się do tyłu, z dala od tego strasznego widoku. Krzyknął, kiedy jego plecy uderzyły ścianę.

Ace spróbował wstać, ale zaraz spadł z powrotem na podłogę. Spojrzał na nogę. Miał skaleczoną łydkę. Z rany powoli wypływała krew. Starając się nie zwracać większej uwagi na ból, zaczął czołgać się w kierunku schodów.

Szedł do góry po schodach tak szybko, jak tylko pozwoliło na to jego okaleczone ciało i po dłuższym czasie znalazł się na pokładzie statku. Rozejrzał się, aby zorientować się gdzie jest.

Jak tylko zobaczył statek piracki który płynał obok statku, na którym się aktualnie znajdował, schował się za pobliskimi beczkami. Nie zwrócił uwagi na fakt, że pozostawił po sobie ślady krwi.

Siedział tam przez kilka minut, próbując pojąć fakt, że jego matka nie żyje.

Z daleka słychać było strzelanie i krzyki zaskoczonych pasażerów. Ace usłyszał odgłosy zbliżających się kroków.

Zaprzestał oddychać kiedy nagle zmieniły kierunek i zaczęły wędrować ku niemu. Wahając się, zdecydował się zerknąć na to, co się działo na statku. Niestety, stanął twarzą w twarz z mężczyzną w średnim wieku. Brakowało mu kilku zębów i jego ciuchy były brudne i podarte. Pomimo tego, nie miał na sobie żadnej jednej rany.

Ace'a sparaliżował strach. Popatrzył się w oczy mężczyzny. Nie, nie mężczyzny. Pirata.

-No, no, no. Co my tu mamy?- zapytał się pirat głębokim, szorstkim głosem. Ruszył się, aby złapać Ace'a, który zaczął uciekać, nie zwracając uwagi na falę bólu emitujące z rany na jego nodze. Nie oddalił się zbytnio, zanim wbiegł w kogoś. Poleciał do tyłu i uderzył głową o drewniany pokład statku. Próbując zwalczyć nadchodzące zawroty głowy, zaczł szybko mrugać oczami. Coś złapało go za nogi. W napadzie szału, próbował kopnąć osobę, która go trzymała, ale to tylko spowodowało, że uścisk pirata się wzmocnił.

Chłopak poczuł, żę go nagle ktoś podnosi i rzuca przez potężne ramię. Krew spłynęła mu do głowy. Napiął mięśnie brzucha w nadzieji, że ramię, które wkopywało się mu w ciało nie będzie zadawało mu tyle bólu. Twarz miał zwróconą w kierunku pleców pirata. Zacisnął pięści i zaczął bić mężczyznę w plecy. Pirat odwdzięczył się poprzez wbijanie mu palców w ranę na nodze. Ace syknął, kiedy jego umysł zarejestrował ból. Meżczyzna zaczął chodzić i Ace huśtał mu się na plecach. Te ruchy oraz jego pozycja spowodowały, że przed oczami pojawiły się mu czarne plamy.

Starał się jak tylko mógł, aby nie wykrzyknąć z bólu z każdym razem jak rana na nodze została podrażniona. Nie chciał dać piratowi tej satysfakcji. Zacisnął zęby i wbił sobie paznokcie w dłonie.

-Kapitanie! Ten tu ukrywał się za beczkami. Co mamy z nim zrobić?

Ace odwrócił głowę w kierunku osoby zaadresowanej jako 'Kapitan'. To co zobaczył z pewnością nie było tym, czego się spodziewał. Myślał, że kapitanem statku będzie jakiś potężny mężczyzna z ciałem pokrytym bliznami, ale to była... kobieta.

Miała długie ciemne włosy i głęboko osadzone stalowo-niebieskie oczy. Była ubrana w ciasną bluzkę z krótkimi rękawami i dżinsowe rybaczki. Nie miała butów, ale jej ciało było ozdobione dużymi ilościami biżuterii. W sumie to w ogóle nie wyglądała jak pirat. No, przynajmniej jak taki, o których opowiadała mu nieraz matka.

-Zrzućcie go do morza z deski!- Ktoś nagle krzyknął. Pozostali piraci przez chwilę zastanowili się nad tym, co powiedział ich towarzych zanim poparli jego żądanie kolejnymi krzykami. Kapitan kiwnęła głową i odeszła w kierunku pobliskich drzwi.

Ace chwycił koszulę pirata, który go trzymał, starając się zapobiec zrzucieniu go z ramienia na pokład statku. Niestety, siła czteroletniego chłopca wcale nie mogła być porównana z siłą dorosłego mężczyzny.

Jak tylko uderzył o drewno, spróbował uciec od nadchodzących piratów. Jego starania nie przyniosły żadnego skutku. Znowu go złapali, po czym związali mu ręce i zasłonili oczy czarną chustą. Zmusili go do tego, aby wstał, po czym popchnęłi go w kierunku deski wystającej z boku statku.

Ace potknął się i prawie się wywrócił, znowu usiłując zignorować bólu, który z sekundy na sekundę robił się coraz większy.

Mocne ręce go pochwyciły i skierowały w kierunku poprzednio wspomnianej deski. Ace miał wrażenie, że wpchały go one coraz bardziej do drewnianej podłogi, powodując, że coraz trudniej mu było chodzić ze zranioną łydką. Za nim słychać było krzyki piratów.

-No niechże ten cholerny bachor już wpadnie do tego morza!

Ace'a zatopiły niesamowite fale stresu. Serce mu waliło w piersi bardziej, niż kiedykolwiek indziej i coś, co uważał za adrenalinę, nagle wpłynęło mu do żył.

Jakim cudem mogła zwykła wyprawa statkiem pasażeskim zmienić się w takie piekło? Jego mama nie żyła, znajdował się na statku pirackim i nie miał zielonego pojęcia, co się z nim miało stać.

Starał się powstrzymać łzy, które mu nagle napłynęły do oczu.

Wiatr spowodował, że Ace zaczął się chwiać to w lewą, to w prawą stronę. Zrobił ostrożny krok do przodu. Niczego tam nie było. Zaczął spadać niżej i niżej, po czym uderzył wodę w taką siłą, że ochlapała ona statek tam, gdzie nawet falę nie sięgnęły.

Z początku nawet nie próbował oddychać. Dopiero chwilę później zorientował się, co się stało. Spróbował poruszyć ręcę, chcąc jakoś popłynąć do góry, ale sznur, którym były związane mu to uniemożliwił. Zaczął opadać coraz niżej. W końcu nawet nie było widać światła z nad powierzchni wody. Przez przypadek wypuścił przez usta resztki powietrza.

Ace stracił przytomność.

...

Obrazek, któy użyłam jako okładkę nie należy do mnie. Jeżeli artysta chce, abym go usunęła, proszę wysłać mi wiadomość, albo powiedzieć mi w komentarzu.

Dziękuję, że przeczytaliście!


End file.
